Reality TV: The Wrong Guys
by sp0by
Summary: The girls are hired for a dating reality TV show, where they experience life as TV stars. What happens when they all fall for the wrong people? Spencer and Aria fall for guys they're not paired up with. Hanna falls for the low-life cameraman! And to top it off, Emily doesn't end up falling for any of the guys... but instead falls for a girl. SPOBY EMISON EZRIA HALEB
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited to be writing this story. It's quite different than any other one of my stories. Also, it's very AU... and, it doesn't feature just one couple (as I usually do Spoby stories). This time, it's a general mix of couples, and there are story****lines for all the girls. But the general theme is falling for the wrong person! I hope you enjoy this. Leave a review! xoxo**

Reality TV: The Wrong Guys

Chapter 1

Robbie Thomas was flipping through a book— not just any book, but rather a book filled with pictures of women. That was done in the least creepy way, though. He was selecting the girls that would appear on his uncle's reality TV show, which was a lucky opportunity for him to star as a very desirable hunk, one that all the women would have to fight for. There were privileges to being the producer's nephew! He smiled to himself when he picked a roster of six beautiful women, with one that would be set to be his endgame love interest. And, again, being the nephew of the show producer had its perks, because he got to pick which woman he would be a main love interest to. And he picked a certain gorgeous brunette to be his lady. Spencer Jill Hastings— smart, athletic, funny, witty, and gorgeous. The other women were also beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but Robbie wanted to have the main interactions with Spencer Hastings.

Of course, he was among other men, but since it was a "half-scripted" reality show, his uncle had set for all the gorgeous women to mainly pine after Robbie, with Spencer being his ultimate love interest. He was still satisfied with that. He looked at the other men in the book... the others that would be competing with him for the girls. It was an odd show. Almost like "The Bachelor", but much different. In this show, it was basically a free-for-all love game. The purpose was to find your true love by the game's end. Every girl would be set to end up with a certain man, but to make good writing, twists were set all over the place. At one point in the storyline, all the girls were supposed to fight over Robbie, and he just couldn't want for that big love triangle. It wasn't even a triangle. It was six girls fighting over him! Love hexagon?

In the book were photos of the other men, which was an idea that Robbie despised. He wanted the girls to all fight over him the whole time, although he was certainly wanting to end up with Spencer. To be honest, he was hoping an off-screen romance blossomed between them, and he was determined to make that happen. He glanced at each photo of the other men. There was Ezra Fitzgerald, a sophisticated businessman and best-selling author. He was quite handsome, too. And then, there was the mysterious former carpenter &amp; male model with a body of gold— Toby Cavanaugh. Robbie was a little bit peeved that his uncle had picked these attractive men, especially a male model with a defined body. Robbie had a defined body, but he couldn't say it was as great as Toby's. But who could blame him? The boy was a male model! The next was a college football player named Noel Kahn. He was attractive and charming, but was a bit of a bad boy. Robbie just hoped that the girls weren't too into bad boys, or they'd all be falling for Noel. The last boy was the all-too-charming Wren Kingston, a British doctor that moved to Pennsylvania from London. Five guys, six girls. How was that supposed to work?

Of course, the network had to spice things up and add a little bit of drama! One girl would leave empty-handed. No man. Each girl had to fight to maintain the man of their dreams, and not be the girl left out. And Robbie was hoping that he would be the biggest competition. He wanted all the guys to be saddened because the ladies only wanted him. It would make for great television, and it would make him look good!

"Rob, they're here," Caleb Rivers said, stepping into the actor's room. Mister Rivers was a graduated film student from USC, and was hired to be the cameraman and a part of the tech crew for the TV show. "Are you ready to meet your women? You'll finally get to meet Spencer Jill Hastings, the girl you've been obsessed with for such a long time."

"I can almost imagine the kisses we'll share," Robbie said with a grin. "I'm so lucky my uncle is letting me do this... and letting me pick the girl I end up with."

"They're all so beautiful," Caleb commented. "Still wishing that your uncle gave me a spot on this. I'd take any one of these girls. They're perfect."

"Trust me, man, they wouldn't go for you," Robbie laughed, shaking his head like it was a crazy idea. "You're just a part of the stage crew! You don't have the appeal for them. None of them are going to be interested in you."

"Piss off, man," Caleb snapped, folding his arms. "You think you're some Hollywood celebrity just because you're on this show?"

"Um, yeah, I'm going to be, Rivers. This is just the beginning of my career," Robbie told him with a grin. "Look here, don't be all upset with me. I didn't mean any harm. These girls are going to be judgmental and shallow. They're college girls. Don't let them get to you. They're only here for the contestants. Don't take it personally, Caleb."

The cameraman still rolled his eyes, adjusting his frame.

The first girl appeared on-set. She was a short, perky girl named Mona Vanderwaal. She was a bit sarcastic and snarky, but she was cute and had a nice smile, which was why Robbie selected her immediately. Right after her, an extremely hot blonde appeared. She had piercing blue eyes, and golden blonde hair. Her name was Hanna Marin. Another blonde came right after her, and she was equally as gorgeous. Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. After her, another short girl appeared on-set. She had hazel eyes, and a doll-like appearance. Aria Rose Montgomery was her name, and many would think she was flawless when they looked at her. The next was a tall, tan Filipino-Canadian swimmer. She had a gorgeous complexion, and of course, the body of a swimmer. Emily Fields was her name, and she was truly exotic and beautiful. The last girl to come on-set was Robbie's lady— Spencer Jill Hastings, with her brown eyes and sarcastic personality. There she was. She was even better in person.

"Hey," he greeted immediately. "I'm Robbie Thomas. We're going to be playing love interests on the show. The main ones. I just thought that I should introduce myself. We best be friends if we're going to be working together so much."

"That's sweet of you," she said, shaking his head. "Spencer Hastings."

"That's a great name," Robbie told her. "I'm really excited to be working with you, Spencer. Hopefully we'll have some fun scenes together. I'll catch you later."

When Robbie left, Spencer turned to Aria, her longtime best friend, and sort of just freaked out.

"Oh my god, Aria, he's my love interest?" Spencer asked, her eyes widening. "He's so hot! And sweet! I can't believe I get to end up with him. I'm lucky."

Aria laughed and said, "I think they're all going to be hot guys. We'll just have to wait and see if there's anyone better. Maybe I'll be lucky and get that guy."

"Who could possibly be hotter than Rob—" Spencer began, but then her eyes widened when she saw a shirtless young man with blue eyes and a killer smile. "Who is THAT?"

"I don't even know, but his body is fine!" Aria exclaimed, licking her lips. "I hope I got him. Personally, I think he's better than Robbie."

"Forget Robbie. This guy's body is where it's at," Spencer joked. "I'm kidding. He's great, but I still feel lucky to have gotten Robbie."

"When are the rest of us going to find out our endgame men?" Aria asked. "I'd like to know who I'm going to spending a lot of time with, and hopefully it's that guy. And hopefully we'll have a lot of pool scenes together, so that shirt will come off all the time!"

"I can get used to this life," Spencer said with a smirk. "These next few months are going to be absolutely amazing, don't you think?"

"I don't just think... I know it," Aria said, nodding her head in agreement.

The girls went for a quick meeting with Robbie's uncle. They were going to start filming the next day, but first, they had to get a good look at the script ideas. It was sort of "unscripted" in a way. The writers gave them control over the lines and the emotions, but everything they did had to follow the basic story lines they created. If Aria was assigned to flirt with one guy, she wouldn't be allowed to create her own scene of flirting with a different guy. It had to remain within the boundaries. If it was a love triangle, they couldn't mess it up. Whatever the writers wanted had to be the way things happened.

"We'll tell you your endgames now," his uncle announced. "Spencer Hastings to Robbie Thomas. Hanna Marin to Wren Kingston. Mona Vanderwaal to Noel Kahn. Emily Fields to Toby Cavanaugh. Alison DiLaurentis to Ezra Fitz. And Aria Montgomery is the one who ends up alone."

"I'm alone!?" Aria cried.

"Someone has to be, and we picked you," his uncle said. "Don't like it? Don't care. But don't you worry, honey. You'll still get plenty of scenes and story lines with these men. It's just, in the end, you won't have a love interest. No big deal. Alright, I'd like you to meet up with your endgame, say a few quick words, and then head to your hotel rooms to get some rest. We start shooting tomorrow at 10:00 AM sharp. Don't be late! Lunch will be provided and served, always."

After meeting their men, the girls headed to the hotel room for rest.

"He's so attractive. And he's British!" Hanna exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I really cannot wait to get my lips all over his. It's going to be great."

"That hot dude that you were eyeballing," Aria began, nudging Spencer. "He's Emily Fields's man. His name is Toby Cavanaugh. Don't you wish you got him? I wish I got anybody at all... but still."

"I do admit, I think he was the hottest one there, but Robbie is still amazing," Spencer assured herself. "Poor you, babe. You're ending up alone. Good thing it's just for the TV show. Aria, it's ok. None of these relationships are real. You'll still get a fair share of hot kisses and steamy moments."

The roomies got to pick each other. Aria obviously chose Spencer, her best friend. Mona chose Hanna, because they were also besties. Alison and Emily were sort of strangers, but they were totally ok about bunking together.

"Are you going to grab a bath before tomorrow's filming?" Alison asked as they arrived inside of their hotel room.

"Of course," Emily responded.

"You know what I've always wanted to try?" Alison asked.

"Enlighten me," Emily said with a small smile curling on her lips.

"A bubble bath with a girl," Alison said with a smirk. "Are you in? It'll be fun."

Let's just say, Alison was a VERY persuasive person, because what happened that night was two girls, one tub, and a little bit of experimenting. It wasn't a hook-up or anything, but there was quite a bit of touching. I mean, what did you think was going to happen when two girls decided to take a bubble bath together!? A friendly scrub? Obviously not. Fingers went into places, and that's all that is going to be said.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked, seeing Mona putting on a hot outfit.

"Look, Han, you know I love you, but I'm not going to be staying here most nights, I don't think," Mona responded, scratching her head. "I mean, I did agree to room with you, but Noel asked me to spend the night in his room. At least for tonight, I'm sleeping over there."

"What? Didn't you just meet, Mona?" Hanna asked, scratching her head.

"Yeah, I know. But who cares? Hanna, he's gorgeous, and he wants to hook-up with me!" Mona exclaimed. "I, in no way, am going to stop this from happening. If things don't work out, I'll start staying in our room. Do whatever you want. Go crazy! Why don't you invite that hottie Brit boy over? I'm sure he'd want to get on it with you."

"Wren? I barely know him," Hanna said nervously. "I'm not good at that. And besides, if we start screwing around, and then something bad happens between us, things will be awkward. He's my endgame. I don't want to mess anything up, and then make filming the show become a chore. I want it to be fun. And it won't be fun if I'm fighting with my love interest."

"Suit yourself," Mona said, shrugging before she left the hotel room.

Hanna sighed, undressing herself from her day clothes, and changing into her pajamas. She decided to go down to the lobby, because she heard they were serving free cookies. Hearing that, she rushed right over there!

When she arrived in the lobby, she saw a guy that was on-set. She didn't know him, but she knew he was there earlier. She tapped his shoulder.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Um... hello, blondie," he said with a quiet laugh. "Are you from the show? What can I do for you? Do you have a technical problem? I'm here to help with anything. If you have a problem with the electronics in your room, I'm your guy. I'll come up there and help you."

"You're a part of the tech crew for the show?" Hanna asked, and he nodded his head. "What's your name?"

"Caleb Rivers."

"I'm Hanna Marin," she introduced herself. "And yes, I do have a tech problem. Would you mind coming up to my hotel room and fixing my TV? It's not working."

That was a lie. She was trying to be like Mona. She was trying to get a nice hook-up. And she didn't want to mess things up with Wren, since he was her endgame for the show. But she was sure that hooking up with the tech crew boy wasn't going to ruin the show for her. He didn't have any power over the show.

"Of course I will!" Caleb exclaimed. "That's my job. Cookie?" She nodded her head, and he handed her one from the lobby tray.

The two of them made their way back up to Hanna and Mona's hotel room. He grabbed the TV remote, pressing the on button, and trying to figure out what the problem was. He was a bit shocked when the TV turned on perfectly, and began playing a channel.

"Uh... I think everything seems to be fine with the TV," Caleb said, scratching his head. "You must be mistaken. Is there anything else I can help you with here?"

"Ok, look, truth is, there was never a tech problem," Hanna confessed, feeling guilty about her hook-up plan.

"I figured. But then, why did you call me up here?" Caleb asked curiously.

"Because... I was hoping that maybe we could do this," Hanna quietly responded, and then leaned up to kiss his lips gently, cupping his cheeks. When she pulled back, she asked, "How was that?"

"Oh... um... it was great, but Hanna," he stopped her. "We can't do this. I'm not allowed—"

"Who cares?" Hanna laughed.

"I don't want you to lose your job. You're not allowed to date other people while you're working on the show. You're supposed to let the audience think that you're only having flings with these hot guys on the show," Caleb explained. "Mr. Thomas will be really mad if you break the rules. I don't want that to happen. And I'll lose my job, too."

"Nobody's going to know about a silly hook-up," Hanna laughed. "It's just sex."

Caleb squeezed her hand and offered, "How about we spend the night watching movies instead?"

"That does sound pretty good," Hanna confessed, smiling like a fool.

And that's all they did. Watched movies as friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I still can't believe we're on one of Tate Thomas's reality shows," the blonde Alison gushed, batting her eyelashes as she finished applying her mascara. "This is like... the pathway to stardom! Before we know it, we'll be walking down red carpets and signing autographs. How does that life sound?"

The much tanner Emily Fields stared down at Alison's toes, working her way up with her eyes, and then absentmindedly said, "Yeah, it's great. I'd love that."

"Oh, what?" Alison laughed. "Being famous isn't what you want?"

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes before saying, "Alright, you weren't even listening to me. I thought we were getting along. What's going on with you?"

"N-nothing," she mumbled quietly, pushing locks of her hair behind one of her ears. "I'm just still startled about what happened yesterday, and you haven't acknowledged it at all. Not even once."

"That's because it was a stupid experiment," Alison informed her, and then adjusted her outfit in the mirror. "It was for fun! Don't be such a downer. It's not like I asked you to marry me. I'm not into you like that, and you're not into me. I thought it would be some meaningless fun. We're both just two straight girls. Have we talked about it enough?"

"Mhm," said Emily, even though she wasn't convinced. "Sorry for dragging that on. You're right. And I really can't wait for the show to start. That Toby guy that I end up with— he's smoking hot. I can't wait to get some of that."

"There's the girl I've been waiting for!" Alison exclaimed.

When all of the cast was done getting ready, Robbie's uncle got ready to start the filming of the show. Basically, the plot would begin with all of the girls single except Aria. Apparently, she was starting out in a relationship with Robbie, but by the end of the show, ending up with nobody. Tate was letting the show be 'unscripted', so he would give them the story lines, and they would act it out as they wished.

FILMING

"Hey, Aria!" Spencer exclaimed, hugging her best friend. "This place is amazing. I can't believe your new beau owns this beachside mansion. You should have asked us to hang out way earlier."

"Well, we've only been exclusive for a little while," Aria told her, shrugging her shoulders. "Where are the other girls? I can't wait for them to meet him."

"They got stuck in traffic, but they said they'll be here soon," Spencer explained. "When can I meet the boyfriend?"

"He's hanging out by the pool," Aria responded. "I hope you brought your bathing suit." She paused for a moment before smiling and adding, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited Wren. I thought that it would be a good idea. We're all friends, right?"

"Mhm, yeah, of course," Spencer mumbled.

CONFESSIONAL: Spencer

"Wren Kingston is my ex," she stated, scratching her head. "I don't know why Aria would invite my ex-boyfriend over to hang out with us, but apparently she did. I love her, but sometimes she meddles in my life! Okay, I MIGHT have just admitted to her that I maybe still have feelings for Wren after we broke up, but I wasn't expecting her to take action and try to get us back together. And I'm almost certain she's trying to get us back together!"

FILMING

After Spencer changed into her bikini, Aria smirked and said, "Wow, Spence. You look great. I can't wait for Wren to come over and see this!"

Spencer raised her eyebrows and asked, "Did you call him over to set us back up?"

"Don't kill me," Aria said, biting her lip. "It doesn't have to mean anything. Just see where it goes, okay? I'm going to go change into my swimsuit. You look great, so get out there. My boyfriend is hanging there, he'll be so excited to meet you."

She was freaking out that she would have to see Wren again later that day, but she tried to stay calm. She made her way outside to the pool deck, where Aria's boyfriend was waiting, and waved with a smile.

"Hi!" she exclaimed in a friendly manner. "It's so great to meet you. You must be Robbie Tate. I'm Aria's best friend... Spencer."

"Oh, hey there," he said with a small chuckle. "Yeah, it's awesome to meet you, too. She's talked a lot about you. I'm glad you could make it. She said her other friends were coming, too, but I'm sort of glad that it's just us. You seem like a lot of fun."

"I'm more of a stick-my-face-in-a-book kind of girl, but whatever floats your boat," Spencer joked, sitting down next to him. "You have a great home."

"I think I can handle that," Robbie told her, shifting his gaze over to her body. "I like smart girls. Especially smart girls that are as beautiful as you."

CONFESSIONAL: Spencer

"Was it just me, or was Robbie flirting!?" Spencer cried. "I would never make a move on Aria's boyfriend, but he's really hot, a little funny so far, and I was trying not to flirt back, but I think I might have."

FILMING

Aria had just finished putting on her own bikini, so she left the bathroom, and walked towards the pool deck outside. That's when she saw the sight of Spencer laughing and making eyes at Robbie's shirtless body.

CONFESSIONAL: Aria

"I know I'm not crazy. I saw her checking Robbie out! I finally get a great boyfriend, and my best friend is interested in him already?" Aria said, shocked. "I am not going to let her have him. It's a good thing I invited Wren, because now I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back together with him."

NOT FILMING

"Scene! Great job, ladies. I loved the drama," Tate told them, grinning. "This is turning out great already. I can't wait for Wren to be added into the mix. You both can take a break. We're getting the other girls ready for their scenes."

When Tate walked away, Spencer turned to Aria and exclaimed, "Oh my god! That was so fun."

Aria smiled back and said, "I know. It felt so... odd... but it was really fun. You better back off my boyfriend, though, Missy. Shouldn't you be getting back together with your ex soon?"

"Well, Robbie is my endgame, but Tate wanted me to have a relationship with Wren again for a while," Spencer said, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm alright with it. A ton of cute guys? Lots of kissing scenes with them? I'm good. I'm better than good! I'm great."

Aria laughed and said, "Yeah, you're lucky you're ending up with somebody. I'm the lonely one."

"It's not that bad. You still get to have all the storylines, and get to work with and kiss all of the guys Tate puts you with. You already get to work with Robbie," Spencer reminded.

That night, Tate held a cast party to celebrate their first day of completed filming. That, of course, meant a grand party in the beach house!

"Hello, camera boy," Hanna flirtatiously said, looping her arms around Caleb.

"Hanna... hello again," he greeted uncomfortably. Through her alcoholic breath, he managed to ask, "Have you been drinking a lot?"

"It's a party. There's booze and drinks. Of course I did. But just a couple, I swear!" Hanna cried.

"My boss isn't going to like this. We're supposed to film scenes everywhere in your life, even when you don't know it. That's the reality part. Once he sets it up, the show is your reality. Whatever guy he pairs you up with becomes your boyfriend," Caleb tried to explain to her.

"I think I'm too drunk to understand anything you just said!" Hanna laughed, and tried to lean in and give him a kiss.

"No," he stopped her, putting his hand in between their lips. "I don't want to cause trouble. I don't want either of us to lose our jobs. Why don't we just stop this before it gets too hard, ok? You're driving me crazy. How does somebody turn down a beautiful girl? You're throwing yourself at me, and I don't want to turn you down, but I have to."

"Just once. Let's just do it once," Hanna whispered into his ear. "The boss man doesn't have to know what we do in bed. And it's only one time. We can bang one out. Once we're done, all the feelings will be gone, and we can forget about each other."

"Hanna..." he mumbled.

"After the party, I'll be in my hotel room. You can come there if you still want me, and we'll finish whatever we have going on," Hanna told him, licking her lips. "Once boss man starts filming all aspects of our lives, we pretend like this fling never even happened. Got it? Good."

Meanwhile, Aria was being a bit of an eavesdropper. One of the attractive men from the show was obviously trying to flirt and pick up one of the girls— his own endgame, actually. His name was Ezra Fitz. He was one of the classiest men on the show. He wore suits. He was interested in English. His words were plain poetic! Aria had learned a lot about him from his flirting attempts.

"Since we're going to be working together, I thought that I might as well treat you like a dream," Ezra told her with a smile on his face. "Maybe you could tell me a little bit about yourself. As Shakespeare once said, 'Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind'. I'd like to know what goes on in your beautiful mind."

Standing across from him was Alison DiLaurentis, his endgame.

"What? He said that? Was it from one of his movies?" Alison asked.

"Um... he didn't make movies. Everyone knows Shakespeare," Ezra answered with a laugh. "You're funny, I like that."

"I wasn't kidding," Alison said, raising her eyebrows. "I don't know anything about Shakespeare. I never really paid attention in school. But I have seen some of the modern versions of his work as movies!"

"Holy Lord..." Ezra muttered. "My endgame is a girl that has no intellectual skills whatsoever?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, honey," Alison laughed, and kissed his cheek. "I've got plenty of skills elsewhere. We will be just fine."

Hanna poked Emily's cheek before commenting, "Somebody is either very into this romance, or is just jealous. You think I don't know what's going on here, Em?"

Emily's eyes widened as she asked, "You know?"

"Of course I do, silly! I'm very observant. Plus, alcohol makes me more observant," Hanna giggled. "You're jealous of them, and I know why." Emily's eyes continued to widen during the pause from Hanna's words. "You have a crush... on Ezra Fitz."

"Um, Han. What the hell?" Emily asked, but was relieved.

"Don't play dumb!" Hanna cried. "I can see it with my eyes. You don't like that Ezra and Alison are getting all flirty because you want him all to yourself. Watch it, Em. He's not your endgame. You should be bonding with Toby."

"No, no, I don't like Ezra," Emily denied. "I was just bored, so I started watching. My endgame was actually stolen by Spencer."

"What are you talking about?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Look," Emily told her, pointing.

Towards the drink table was Spencer Hastings, laughing her ass off. She was having such a good time, and to make things even weirder, she was with Emily's endgame... Toby. When she eyed Toby Cavanaugh's body the first day, it was nothing but mere attraction to his physical appearance. But when she mustered the courage to talk to him at the cast party, she learned tons about his personality. He was funny as hell, and he had lots of good stories to tell. Spencer was shedding tears of laughter by the time they got into a long conversation.

"Yeah, so, I never got my money back," Toby concluded the story, causing both of them to burst out laughing again.

"Look, Toby, I love your stories, and listening to them has been so much fun. I'm really glad that we took the time to get to know each other. I hope we get scenes in the show. But now, I'm beat. I don't think I can last the rest of the night. I'm going to get to my room, and just hang there," Spencer told him.

"I understand. And yeah, it was amazing to meet you," he said, flashing his smile. She began to walk away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hold on. Wait up." He smiled at her again and suggested, "Why don't I come up to your hotel room with you?"

"Oh," she blushed. "You'd want to?"

"Mhm," he hummed. "Maybe I could enlighten you with more of my stories. Or better yet, we could do a little less talking. We'll see where the night takes us."

The two of them headed up to Spencer's hotel room, but she seemed to be forgetting that Aria was also staying there. There were no more stories told when the two of them got into the room. There were only noises.

"Can I just say that you're crazy amazing... and beautiful?"

Spencer licked her lips as her gaze caught the blue-eyed young man's.

"I'm speechless about you," she told him, stepping closer.

"I like to take risks," he said in a deep voice, running his hand down her arm slowly, gently, perfectly... sending shivers down her spine. "Turn around. Let me try something. Tell me to stop if you don't like it."

She listened to him, which wasn't something she always did for other people. She turned around when he said to, allowing her back to face him. He smirked to himself, and placed his fingertips on the lining of her neck, and began dragging it downwards, to the exposed skin on her back from the dress she was wearing. He touched the zipper of her red dress, taking a grip on it, and slowly dragging it down, until the zipper reached the very end. She closed her eyes, her heart beating faster. She didn't ask him to stop. She didn't want him to.

He pushed the red dress down, and it fell to her ankles. He stared at the lingerie exposed from her fallen dress, only from the backside. His hands glided across her back, and more shivers were felt by Spencer. As his touch intensified, Spencer reached her breaking point. She turned around, grabbing the collar of his suit, and yanking him inwards for a long first kiss. Immediately, he picked her up, wrapping his arms around her stomach area. She wrapped her legs around his hips, straddled in the air. He carried her to her hotel bed, his lips devouring hers in the process. He laid her down on the bed, and trailed his lips all the way down to her ankles. Once he reached her high heels, he kissed her ankles, and even her feet. He unbuckled each heel, and she kicked them off of her feet, allowing them to hit the floor.

She sat up, and then grabbed the tie of his suit, pulling it off. She started undressing Toby out of his suit, until he was clad in his boxers. Then, she got him to join her on the bed, so that he was on top of her. Their lips were furiously and lustfully attacking each other's exposed skin.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" he asked, his hands running down the sides of her stomach.

"Hell yes!" she practically cried.

He grinned before attacking her lips again. Soon enough, the remainder of their clothes, which was basically just their underwear, was gone, and they spent the whole night in passion. Both of them would probably describe it as the best sex of their lives, to be honest.

Unfortunately, once Aria had chosen to leave the party, they were still in the act of intercourse, which wasn't the best sight... or sound. She heard the raspy moans and cries of her best friend, and she was almost sure that Spencer was sleeping with somebody, but part of her was hoping the brunette had just darkly turned to a pornographic movie, or something of that sort. Aria opened the door just a crack, and saw the heads in the white hotel room bedsheets. Luckily, they didn't hear her come in over their disgusting sex noises, so Aria just shut the door. She didn't want to interrupt them, so she sat down outside the hotel room. She knew she was going to give Spencer a long teasing for this. It was a little bit scarring for Aria to witness her best friend in the act, but they were adults, and this stuff happened in life.

Secretly, she was waiting for the guy's walk of shame, so she could give him a laugh and a wink, and then get into the hotel room and give Spencer a long talk and teasing. In the meantime, she would sit outside of their hotel room and wait for them to finish. However, she couldn't believe that an hour later, they were still going at it. They obviously finished long ago, because she heard one great cry of ecstasy from both of them. How many times could they do it!? It was so odd. She was still waiting outside of her hotel room, hoping that the nightmare would end soon. She wasn't even looking forward to the walk of shame anymore!

"You're Aria, right? What are you doing here?"

Aria looked up and saw the guy she observed at the party— classy ass Ezra Fitz!

"Y-yeah... I'm Aria. You're Ezra, I already know. I saw you at the party," she said, scratching her head. "Um, this is my hotel room."

Ezra laughed before asking, "Then why don't you just go inside? There's no point in waiting outside. It's getting really late, anyways."

"I would, but my roommate is getting frisky. I guess she forgot that she's sharing the room with me," Aria laughed.

"Spencer Hastings?" Ezra asked.

"I have no clue who she's doing right now, but they've been going at it for so long, it's insane!" Aria cried.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this," Ezra laughed. "You probably heard some pretty gross things."

"Oh, I did," Aria told him, nodding her head. "I think I just heard the sound of my best friend orgasming, which is something I never thought I would have to witness."

Ezra grinned before saying, "You shouldn't have to wait out here. Who knows how long they could keep going at it? Plus, they'll probably be so worn out that they'll just fall asleep together... naked. I don't think you deserve to witness that, either."

"I have no choice. When the noises stop, I'll go inside. It's really sad, but I'm not kidding about that," Aria told him.

Ezra laughed again and said, "No, you shouldn't have to deal with that, either. I'm a decent guy, so I'm not going to let you stay out here while your friend is... being done. Why don't you come sleep in my hotel room for the night?"

"Don't tell me we're going to do what they're doing," Aria joked.

"Tempting, but I'm decent enough to wait until we're friends," Ezra joked back. "I like a little humor."

"Wait a second... shouldn't you be doing Alison DiLaurentis right now? I thought you would have invited her up to your hotel room after the way you were trying to flirt with her at the party. Don't ask— I just overheard you guys talking," Aria explained.

Ezra nodded his head and told her, "No, I usually make sure the girls I sleep with have brain cells."

"I did hear some of the stupid things she said. Like not knowing who Shakespeare is," Aria laughed. "Even idiots know that he didn't make movies."

Ezra laughed as well and said, "It's a bit sad that she's my endgame, but what can you do? At least she's a looker. But so are you. And you seem much, much smarter. It's a shame that you're not my endgame."

Aria bit her lip before saying, "I think I've got quite a few brain cells. And if it helps, I love writing. English is my favorite subject. I write stories all the time. And poetry."

Ezra's smile glowed.

"Now I really wish you were my endgame," he quietly said. "I'd love to talk more. And you definitely don't want to keep hearing the sounds of intimacy from your best friend, so I suggest you take your ass over to my hotel room now. For just talking. None of whatever Spencer Hastings is doing."

Aria laughed again and said, "I would love to."

Over in Hanna's hotel room, she was anxiously waiting for a certain camera man to come to the room, but it seemed he meant it when he said that he wasn't going to risk their jobs. It sucked. She wanted to bang one out, and release all of the feelings. Mona had no problem banging guys. She went over to Noel's room again for more sex, which made Hanna feel like she really couldn't get guys the way Mona could. Caleb was cute, funny, and he actually seemed interested in her, if it wasn't for their jobs. She was hoping that her own endgame, Wren, would take an interest in her, but he didn't even pay attention to her. The doctor was all too classy for everybody.

Luckily for her, there was a knock on her door at about one AM. She smiled to herself. She knew it wasn't Mona, who was occupying herself with Noel's body. It had to be Caleb. She looked in the mirror, adjusting her dress so that her cleavage was showing more. She smiled in the mirror, feeling sexy when she looked at herself. She walked towards the door, opening it up.

"Caleb," she greeted, biting her lip. "I'm glad you finally came."

"No talking, no regrets, and we forget tomorrow," Caleb whispered, and then cupped her cheeks to kiss her. "Let's do this."

The two of them made their way to the bed, getting rid of their clothing as they did so. Looks like she was just as good as sleeping with guys as Mona was, after all...


End file.
